


Standing Offer

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a Fix-It fic for my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: All things considered, it wasn’t the worst possible outcome, but it was certainly a long, long way from the top.





	Standing Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> Thanks to brinnanza who sent me the original prompt on tumblr. The challenge was to be given the first sentence of a fic and write the next five. My fulfilment of this prompt was perhaps rather cruel, so I've written a little bit more (another 25 sentences!) to hopefully patch it up. Enjoy!

All things considered, it wasn’t the worst possible outcome, but it was certainly a long, long way from the top. 

Hawkeye’s stomach roiled again at the memory. 

He and BJ had been in the quiet confines of the supply tent practising their close-order drill (as Margaret had once so militarily put it), and Hawkeye’s hands had been busy working their magic under BJ’s clothes. 

He had undone BJ’s belt and slipped his hands down, hooking his thumbs into his waistband to pull his trousers down with his undershorts, and then dropping to his knees in front of BJ. 

For the first time he let his mouth follow where his hands had been, ghosting over BJ’s hips until he finally reached his goal, gently taking the head of BJ’s penis into his mouth– but he had no time to pick up the pace before BJ’s hands grasped his shoulders and roughly pushed him away. 

“Hawk, please stop.” 

Hawkeye sat back on his heels and looked up at BJ, running a self-conscious tongue across his bottom lip. The other man stood over him, hands on hips and chest heaving, eyes fixed pointedly on the middle distance above Hawkeye's head. Slowly BJ dropped his chin, but he still didn't meet Hawkeye's eyes.

"I'm--" BJ's adam's apple bobbed roughly, "I'm not ready. I'm sorry, Hawk." He awkwardly pulled up his undershorts and trousers and tucked his t-shirt back into his belt in a few jerky movements.

"Beej." Hawkeye licked his lips again, tasting the remants of the other man. He stood up and gently reached out for BJ's shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. It's ok."

BJ nodded and finally met Hawk's eyes. Hawkeye stepped closer, running his hands down BJ's arms and carefully interlacing their fingers.

"This ok?"

BJ nodded again. "Thanks for understanding."

A small and quickly silenced part of Hawkeye was disappointed and even a little irritated with how the evening was turning out, but the bigger part of him accepted how difficult this must be for the other man. He was about to reassure BJ again when the other man spoke.

"Nobody's ever... I mean, you're the first... the first to even offer that..." BJ lost confidence in his whispered confession and hoarsely tailed off.

Hawkeye was quietly shocked, but for once his brain pulled the reins on his tongue and he managed to keep his thoughts on the matter to himself. Instead, he simply tugged BJ into his arms. The hug was warm and chaste and Hawkeye felt BJ begin to relax against his chest. He turned his head and pressed a gentle line of kisses under BJ's jaw and along his neck, before murmuring into his ear: "The offer's always open. All you have to do is ask, ok?"


End file.
